


Alternative meetings

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns, Toomanyfeels



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Captain John Watson, Creampies, Developing Relationship, F/M, Greg and molly get it on, M/M, Military Kink, Pornstar Sherlock, Straight Sex, bareback, longish fic, pornstar AU, pornstar john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfeels/pseuds/Toomanyfeels
Summary: After being discharged John was approached by a casting director named Mike Stanford, unaware it was for porn, to be in a movie.Sherlock was the hot topic of every porn site, featured for his formidable attitude and ethereal beauty, everyone wanted to be him or fuck him.





	1. Contracts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ongoing RP between me and toomanyfeels, there are a few chapters ready to he posted but for now here's chapter 1 :)  
> To keep up to date with fics that I'm working on follow my tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> Leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked it!

Sherlock rolled off the silk sheets of the porn set, he stretched and moved to wipe himself down with some tissues before pulling his kimono on, not bothering to tie it, no need for modesty. Everyone in the building had just seen him being fucked by a man twice his size.

Sherlock was a big name pornstar, famed for his ice cold demeanor and drop dead gorgeous looks, he intimidated people and he was happy to keep it like that.

Ever since he'd joined the industry he'd been building an image and reputation, he never kissed the other actors on screen, he was never bullied into being completely submissive, even though a lot of his work featured BDSM and other such kinks.

When he first started out, he'd been told he'd be nothing more than a shy twink that wouldn't make it past a few shoots, now he'd amassed millions of followers and made enough money to put the posh 1% of London to shame. He was the hot topic of every porn site, featured for his formidable attitude and ethereal beauty, everyone wanted to be him or fuck him. 

Scandals surrounded him, several movie stars had offered him money to spend the night with him, of course he refused and made a mockery of them, the press had a heyday with the information.

However, amidst his success, his meddling brother had made his disapproval clear, warning him that if he continued his work in the industry, he wouldn't be allowed to see his family in sheer shame. Sherlock had just snorted at his brother and told him to piss off.

Sherlock grabbed his bag and went to leave the room to get a shower when his manager, Molly pulled him aside.  
“Sherlock, there's this huge contract, you know Captain Watson, the one you're in competition with? Yeah, he's reached out and asked to do a special with you.” 

Sherlock blinked at the name, he'd been following Watson's work, he was a big name in the community. Mind, so was Sherlock, they were competing to get to the top, in a way.   
Sherlock bit his lip at the thought of meeting his idle, and shooting with him. It was an offer he couldn't refuse.

oOo

John was honorably discharged from the army at the right age of thirty, after being shot in the shoulder and in the hip; he had been in since he was eighteen. Keeping up with his physical appearance, John stayed in tip-top shape, washboard abs, pecs, the sexy 'V', and strong, toned arms.   
After being discharged he was approached by a casting director named Mike Stanford, unaware it was for porn, to be in a movie. 

It'd been three years since then, John had a nice following online and done many a photoshoot in his uniform, well in varying states of undress.   
His fans rather liked his scars from war and often requested he do military kink movies and shoots. John never thought he'd be where he is today in the business, making as much money as he is. Grossing millions, close to billions, each year. John was one of the top names in porn, known for being charismatic, strong, passionate, and a dominant top, also for what he lacked in height, John made up for in the girth of his cock. 

John's manager, Greg Lestrade, approached him about doing a special with another leader in the business, Sherlock Holmes.   
"John, your numbers have been stagnant for too long, we need to boost them. I think if you do a film or two with this Holmes character, your numbers would skyrocket again. He's the only one you have to worry about for competition here, but if you work with him, it could really work in your favour," Greg propositioned him as he sat in an arm chair while John shaved himself. 

John looked away from the mirror, "do you really think, partnering with that kid would really help my numbers? If you think it'd bring up my numbers, go ahead."

Greg nodded and got to work typing away on his phone, sending an email to Sherlock Holmes' manager, hoping they would take the deal. After a day, Greg went back to John and told him that Sherlock had accepted the proposal.

 

“Accept it, it's big money. So long as they're happy with my hard lines, I'm happy with theirs.” Sherlock said before slipping out, kimono fluttering behind him. 

Molly nodded and smiled wistfully after him, she knew first hand that there was no point chasing Sherlock. He didn't seem to be capable of emotion, very gay and a bit mean, but she was happy to work for him, he was a good boss.  
She flew a quick email off to Watson's manager, time to start contract negotiations.

oOo

Sherlock was nearly beside himself when Molly came back to him the next day with the contract to sign.  
He kept his composure in front of his manager as he scribbled his signature and handed it back to her. 

Molly smiled and sent an email to Greg to confirm the signing.  
‘Mr. Holmes has signed the contract, if all goes well I'll see you on set in London next week, faxing the signed copy over now.  
MH’

The day after receiving the fax from Sherlock's manager, Molly, Greg sat down with John and had him read through them sign the contract. 

'Ms. Hooper,   
John has signed his half of the documents, we will fax over those forms as well, for your documentation. Looking forward to working with you both. See you in London.   
GL'

Over the course of the week, Sherlock looked over the script, highlighting the parts that he'd need more money for or flat out refused to do on film. He also looked back over Captain Watson's work, trying to figure out what the man liked and disliked, not just the show he put on for the camera. 

John researched the kid his manager wanted him to work with, wondering if this would really work. Their age difference was rather off putting, a decade or so spanned between them. He wanted to study who was supposed to work with before he signed the contract.

John hid his wavering commitment to this contract from Greg, not wanting to put doubt in his manager's mind, that man was stressed enough as it was with everything. 

After the writers gave John a copy of the script, he'd read it over and add possible things he would like to do. His writers knew him pretty well as far as what he's okay with doing, but they weren't willing to push him. 

When Sherlock had turned 18, he'd discovered Captain Watson on a poster in a magazine under his roommate's bed. Sherlock hadn't been out the closet at the time and was only just discovering himself, so Captain Watson had been a large part of Sherlock's identity, figuring out what he liked.   
He joined the industry at the age of 20 but had kept quiet about his liking for another pornstar as he thought it would affect his image.

When it came to the day of the shoot, and the first meeting with John, Sherlock was silently nervous. They had hours to prepare and meet before the shoot, but that didn't ease Sherlock's nerves, he still knew he'd be getting naked in front of his idol.

Sherlock arrived at the location in his coat, an overnight bag slung over his arm, and Molly by his side. Underneath he had a tight shirt and a pair of designer trousers, adding to his posh and arrogant image.  
John was wearing sweatpants and one of his old, faded army t-shirts. His bag and the rest of his things were in his dressing room.   
John was pacing, frowning, Sherlock was late; his tardiness was eating up their time before they begin filming. Where was he? 

Greg walked over to the pacing man, going to attempt to calm him down,   
“John, the boy will be here. Give him a few more minutes, he's got time. I made sure to put a tardiness clause into the contract. If he's an half hour late contract is null and void.”

John looked to his trusted manager and friend,   
“few more minutes then I'm walking out. He has five more minutes of my time, before I leave.”

John eventually sat down and sipped some coffee. To tell the truth, he was nervous, having never worked with anyone so young before. After calming down a great deal, he looked up at the opening door. 

“We're already late, Sherlock, you should go up and meet Mr. Lestrade and Mr. Watson, I'll go get coffee,” The woman said, ushering him into the building.

John stood and moved to the space between his chair and the door, even for his height he could still be intimidating when confronting another, he watched the young boy stroll into the room, looking him over. He seemed arrogant and full of himself, like the world revolves around him. The blonde watched him giving him the once over, he wasn't fazed; he was used to others staring at him. 

 

Sherlock strode in,  
“apologies for my lateness, London traffic…” he explained, catching sight of the blonde stood to attention in the middle of the room, caught off guard slightly.  
He bit the inside of his lip as he quickly examined the man, trying to hide the fact that he was looking over John's body by moving to drop his bag on a chair.

Despite the brunettes nervousness, he was moved by John's need to stand on guard, trying to intimidate, even with his short stature.  
It worked on Sherlock, he was excited to be working with his idol, but a little terrified at the same time, he wanted John to like him.

Sherlock turned and smiled tightly at him,   
“Pleasure to meet you, Captain Watson” Sherlock said, offering his hand to the man.  
John shook the boy's hand firmly,   
"good to meet you, be on time next time. I won't deal with tardiness."  
“Molly should be here soon” he assured John with a quick nod of his head.

 

“Just point me to my dressing room then I can come back to talk over the script with you” Sherlock said, John pointed towards a hallway,   
"your room is that way."  
John was unimpressed with Sherlock's attempt at charm.   
Sherlock gave the man his best charming smile when he'd been pointed in the right direction before grabbing his bag and slipping out of the room.

Molly came stumbling in with coffee “shit!” She hissed to herself, over and over. She had bought enough coffee for both managers and both pornstars, as a peace offering to the others mainly.

Greg was in the back, going through paperwork for everything when Molly walked in spilling coffee and stumbling, Greg looked up and moved to her to help her. 

“he hasn't said anything horrible, has he?” She asked, setting the coffee down.  
“Because I apologise if he has, you both seem lovely, he really wants this gig but his big mouth gets him into trouble and he really wanted to meet John” the woman babbled, talking herself into a corner.  
“I've said far too much, haven't I?” She asked when she saw the face of the other manager looking at her.

John listened to her. Sherlock wanted to meet him? Why? He helped her to a chair before taking two coffees and walking off to Sherlock's room, knocking before entering, no sense in modesty since he was just hours away from fucking him senseless.   
"Sherlock?" John asked, letting himself into the dressing room.


	2. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get to the nitty gritty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wehhhhh my brain is fried!!!! I've edited so much today.

Sherlock looked up when John came in, he was sat at his dressing table fiddling around with a vibrator that he used to stretch himself before a shoot.  
It was another thing he never did on camera, let the other actor stretch him or be penetrated without being stretched.

John looked the kid over as he twiddled with what looked like a vibrator from where he was standing. He wanted to check on the other and talk with him before their shoot and talk to him about what Molly was babbling about. 

Sherlock had pre-shoot rituals that he liked to stick to, shower and a wank with his trusty vibrator to stretch himself, it also helped with durability during shoots. He loathed using the fluffers if he came too soon during a shoot, so he opted for the tested and trusted method of getting off beforehand. 

“Thank you” Sherlock said at the coffee, stopping what he was doing and turning around in the seat to look at John, though under the blonde's gaze, Sherlock let his eyes drop to his lap in a form of shyness, though he forced himself not to look like a blushing school boy, flickering his gaze around the room until one of them spoke again.  
“You're welcome,” John said as he handed Sherlock his cup of coffee. He wanted to talk with Sherlock.   
“You're manager is here and she seems to be quite frazzled. She was also babbling about you, how you like to cause trouble and how you really wanted this gig so you could meet me. Why's that? Why did you want to meet me?” John asked as he closed the door to lean against it. 

When John mentioned Molly divulging what he'd told her in confidence, Sherlock took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“I'm going to kill her” he said under his breath before looking back up at John, trying to figure out how to play it off casually.  
“You've been been a big name in the industry since I can remember, who wouldn't want to meet the man behind the cock?” Sherlock asked, cocking his head to the side slightly before sipping the coffee.

“So, only because I'm a big name? She made it seem like so much more than that, care to elaborate? I like to know the people a bit better before I fuck their brains out,” John stood so he could move to sit in a chair and take an apple from the bowl.

“Like I said, you're a big name in the industry, I consumed your work before I even knew normal people could get into the industry” Sherlock said, rummaging through his bag, pulling out a long, black, silk kimono.

“I hope you realise I can't do some of the things your writers want me to do?” Sherlock asked, standing and moving to pick up his copy of the script, ignoring the conversation about wanting to work with John.  
“I'm not doing any creampies unless you've had an STD test since your last shoot, which I assume you have, and can prove” Sherlock hummed, sitting back down.

“I am clean and I obviously get tested regularly, but if you would rather I can get tested before our next shoot, but on the condition that you get tested as well,” John looked at Sherlock. 

“I refuse to bottom, so you will in each of our films. Hope you don't mind that,” John said, mouth full of apple still. 

“Good job I'm a bottom, then” Sherlock hummed. He sat up straight to unbutton his shirt, slipping it off and folding it before pulling the soft fabric of the kimono around his shoulders, leaning down to untie his shoes and pull them off, along with his socks, before standing and pushing his pants down around his ankles before tying the kimono and looking at John squarely, seeming unfazed that he'd just gotten undressed in front of the blonde, feeling somewhat pleased, however, when he realised that he was taller than John, not sure what kind of advantage it gave him, other than a petty, childish victory, though he didn't voice it.

John wasn't happy about their height difference, but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. But, as it has always been said, dynamite comes in small packages. His partners were never displeased with him in the morning. 

John watched the boy change and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He felt the need to hide himself. “We have about two hours or so before our shoot and I do have a ritual I like to keep up, just as I'm sure you do, anything else about the script you want to go over?”

“I never kiss my co-star on camera, that's a huge no no, for starts” Sherlock said, looking at the blonde.

“But, why no kissing? I'm normally a kisser and have been told I'm fantastic at it. I'd offer a kiss now as proof, but you're a bit young for me. You're of age at least, that's why I agreed to this deal,” the blonde said before taking a big bite out of the apple.   
“I don't kiss on camera… it's a power play thing, I'm a bottom but I don't like being wholly submissive. If you can change my mind, then go ahead, but until my mind has been changed, I'm firm on the matter” Sherlock said, watching him eat the apple.   
“And you’ve just said it yourself, you're about to fuck my brains out, so what's the reserve?” Sherlock asked, a cheeky smile playing on his lips, despite himself.

John watched the boy, as he finished his apple and threw the core in the bin. “Want to test it out, the kiss? I'm sure I could change your mind,” John smirked a bit arrogantly. He was sure that he could change Sherlock's mind. 

 

oOo

Molly heaved a sigh of relief and smiled at Greg, slumping into a seat.  
Molly had smiled at John when he'd come in for the coffee, and when he set off to Sherlock's dressing room with two cups, she looked at Greg.  
“I hope he doesn't pull John's head off, he doesn't like being interrupted pre-shoot” She said, sipping her coffee.  
“John has a way about him, it won't get to that,” Greg smiled as he sat back to drink his coffee.   
“John can basically calm anyone down. All he wants to do is talk to him about the script and all before the shoot anyway.”

“it's nice to finally meet you by the way” Molly said to Greg, holding out her hand.  
Greg smiled happily at the beautiful brunette before him as he shook her hand,   
“nice to finally meet you too. You're much more beautiful in person.” 

Molly giggled and blushed, bringing a hand to her face to cover her mouth.  
“Oh aren't you the charmer?” She said, smiling.  
“And I hope he does have a way, because Sherlock has a way of being an abrasive little shit” She said rolling her eyes, though it was clear she cared for the actor, after all she'd been with him since the beginning.

“That much is evident, this hasn't started off in a good spot, being late and having a poor excuse? John wasn't having it, he was halfway to walking out the door when Sherlock walked in. John's military experience of being on time, among other things is still engrained, nothing to be done about that,” Greg stated as he looked at her. He too has been with John since his start and thought of him as a good friend; wanting nothing but the best for him. 

Molly frowned a little,  
“I hope this goes well, Sherlock would kill me if he knew I was saying this, but he really likes John… he's been a fan of his work since I can remember, think he mentioned when I first started working with him, that Captain Watson was part of the reason he realised he was gay” She confided in Greg. 

Greg listened to her as he sipped his coffee, “so this is rather important him. Sherlock idolizes John, means a great deal to him.” He sat up.   
“Does he often refer to John as Captain Watson?” Greg smiled a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and a comment are always appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com


	3. Prove it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitty gritty 2.0

Sherlock chuckled and hummed, moving his folded clothes into his bag and putting the bag under the dressing table before sitting back on the sofa.  
“Come on then, if you're so sure you'll change my mind, prove it” Sherlock urged.

John sat with his legs apart, “how about you come sit on daddy's lap and get the full experience?”

He patted his lap as if calling Sherlock over. When John beckoned Sherlock, he moved over to his lap and sat quite happily astride John's muscled thighs.  
He leant close and murmured in John's ear.

“If you ever call yourself daddy in third person again, I'll bite your cock off” his voice a low purr, making sure John could feel the words on his skin. Though he obviously wasn't too offended as he settled further into John's lap and didn't protest to being held.

Sherlock moved his hands, holding onto John's shoulders firmly.  
“Come on then, you git, prove it to me that I'd reconsider” 

John placed his hands on Sherlock's hips, pulling him a bit closer. His hands moving up slowly, going up his sides and over his chest, to cup his cheeks. John smirked as he ran a thumb over Sherlock's lips, “just a taste.” He pulled Sherlock closer and pressed his lips to Sherlock's, kissing him deeply. John moved one arm around Sherlock's waist, holding him securely. As Sherlock's lips parted, John slipped his tongue into his mouth to explore.   
When John pulled away he looked up at Sherlock, running a finger over his lips again, “that's just a taste.”

Sherlock had to force himself not to jump on John and keep kissing him, he took a deep breath and hummed, nipping the pad of John's thumb out of habit when he touched his lips.  
“I'll see if that's convinced me, ask me later” he said with a cheeky smile.

John smiled as Sherlock nipped his finger,  
“hmm, if not completely, I've made an impact,” humming arrogantly. Kissing Sherlock was better than he expected, he wanted to kiss the boy again. 

“And for future reference, I like it rough and if you threaten me again and I'll make sure you have a reason too,” John whispered as he moved closer, his breath ghosting over his lips. 

When John leant closer Sherlock smirked, a cheeky look in his eyes.  
“You surely can't think I'm easy to break” He purred, giving him a chaste peck on the cheek before standing up, he leant down to grab his toiletry bag and a towel before discarding his kimono on the floor.

“You've only just met me and you have no idea what I'm capable of. You'll see before long,” John smiled. When Sherlock pecked his lips, he wasn't expecting it, he knew he must've broken through Sherlock's barriers at a bit.   
John released his hold and removed his arm from Sherlock's waist, as the young one moved to get up from John's lap. Letting him walk away without teasing or playing.   
“You'll have to try a bit harder, darling” he drawled over his shoulder before walking out of the dressing room, naked. Heading for the showers.

 

Molly giggled “That's all he knows him by” She explained.  
“And is John really that well endowed, or are they getting really good at camera angles now?” She asked.

Greg chuckled,   
“I guess you'll have to find out when they go to film. John doesn't mind spectators on set while filming. Does Sherlock mind?”  
Greg hummed, he couldn't wait to tell John everything Molly revealed to him. He kept nothing from John. 

“Sherlock doesn't mind having me in there with him, he does however turn into a queen if the cameraman gets in his face when he's actually enjoying himself” Molly laughed.

“John only works certain cameramen, the ones that leave him with all or at least most of the directing and giving him creative freedom on the films. He gets particularly grumpy and will ruin shots on purpose if they try to jump in and tell him what to do,” Greg said standing up. 

“Can I get you anything before John comes through to start his workout before the shoot? I imagine you'd be quite distracted by him,” Greg looked towards a far wall. 

Molly snorted, “he's not my type, prefer someone that doesn't look like they're going to break my ribs when they hug me” Molly said, pulling her laptop out.  
“I'm okay, thank you.”

“John's a gentle giant, he knows his strength and would never hurt you,” Greg said just before he saw Sherlock walk out of the dressing room stark as the day he was born. Greg looked to Molly as John walked out, knowing people say one thing, but he would find out if what she said was truth and not just flirtatious lies. 

Sherlock smirked to himself as he walked out, winking at Greg on his way past to the shower.  
He locked the door behind himself, the only time he really bothered with modesty was when he was getting ready for the shoot, though Molly had walked in on him a few times.

Sherlock put the shower on and moved to fill the sink with hot soapy water to shave with. He set out a toothbrush, mouthwash, shaving foam, a razor, hair mousse for after the shower and a hair brush.  
Sherlock shaved himself and brushed his teeth before getting into the shower, where he stretched himself slowly with the vibrator and his fingers. When he was done stretching himself he quickly stroked himself to orgasm, biting his lip to stay silent.

Sherlock finished up and got out, drying himself thoroughly before combing the mousse into his hair, deciding to let it dry naturally, knowing he had time before the shoot and it would dry with tighter curls.

John walked out and moved to his corner, behind where Greg was sitting, there was a small all-in-one gym. Removing his shirt, he started with pull-ups. 

Molly looked up from her laptop briefly when John walked through, looking back at what she was doing without batting an eye.  
She’d been on so many porn shoots, she was a bit desensitised to the human body and didn't really mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!  
> More smuttieness to come don't you worry.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com


	4. Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That's right, get naked whore”

Greg was surprised, normally other female managers gawked at John. He smiled for a brief moment before thinking, she might be a lesbian. He sighed and sat back putting a hand over his face feeling like an idiot. 

Molly looked up when some men came in with camera equipment, going to set up without bothering the two managers.  
Molly hummed “I'm free tomorrow if you'd like to go get some drinks?” She asked, not looking up from her laptop, smirking to herself having noticed Greg's reaction.

Greg perked up a bit when Molly spoke, he smiled and looked over at her. “What about tonight after the shoot? I'm free after,” he smirked and hoped he didn't sound too eager, but hoped she'd say yes.

John went through a basic work, just a small something to get his blood and heart racing, merely wanting to break a sweat. Starting his routine with the pull-ups, then to moved to sit on the machine to do something called the fly. The fly works his biceps and his chest, as pulls his arms forward. When finished, he moved to the floor to do sit-ups. After, he moved to do a wall-sit, standing against the wall, sliding down until he was in a seated position, keeping his knees at a ninety degree angle. Finally, he moved to do his leg curls.   
John preferred doing full body workouts, working all the muscle groups. His workouts centered him and helped him get in the zone before the shoot.   
When John finished, he grabbed a towel to wipe off a bit, not planning a shower until after the shoot. John had both a pre-shoot and post-shoot ritual. His post ritual included a shower and a drink.   
John started for his room so he could change into his clothes for the shoot. Per-usual he was in mock army fatigue trousers, with his boots. He would wear his personal dog tags, along with his sand colored shirt, closely resembling what he used to wear in the army. 

Sherlock walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist, seeing John at the end of his workout and smirking to himself before continuing to his dressing room, he didn't have to wear anything for the start of the shoot so he pulled on some tight black boxers and his kimono. 

John saw Sherlock walk by, he smirked slightly before, going to his room where he got dressed. Once he was dressed he walked out and around the set. 

He walked out to look around the set, sitting on the bed, looking around the room from his seat. He chewed his lip, they were doing a pretty vanilla shoot, some spanking and anal sex. Though Sherlock wasn't a fan of spanking, he did it quite regularly in his movies and he didn't mind the thought of John doing it to him.

John wasn't fond of spanking, but he'd do it. He didn't get the point of it or understand how it got people off. He hoped Sherlock was into it. Since no cream pie, John was trying to figure what to do in its place. 

The script was very simple, John would come on set and do his whole captain spiel, Sherlock would end up bent over John's lap for a good, hard spanking and then John would fuck him silly.   
The writers had wanted a creampie scene but Sherlock wouldn't allow John to go bareback until they'd both been tested, though he was happy to compromise with a cum shot.  
Sherlock chewed his lip as he thought over how the scene would play out.

After that kiss, John was eager to get to the shoot though to fuck Sherlock hard against a wall or bent over the desk. He was actually thinking about starting each of their shoots with a kiss to kickstart everything. He really enjoyed kissing Sherlock, more so than he ever thought he would. 

Sherlock watched John carefully before becoming distracted by the camera men coming in to set up.  
Sherlock kept out of the way of the camera men, he'd never liked them, just silently shoving cameras in your face, showing no emotion, it wasn't natural. The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

John watched the camera crew as they set up the lights and cameras. He hated those lights, they were hot, but they helped with filming, to present every shot properly.   
Some of these men John knew from when he was first starting out. He asked them back when he could, they normally let him do what he wanted with little if any direction.   
“Are you ready for this?” John asked Sherlock smiling a bit. 

Sherlock moved to stand out of the way, deciding he'd rather go and get some coffee than deal with them, leaving John behind.  
Sherlock walked into the office with Molly and Greg, grabbing a mug and getting the jug from the coffee machine.  
“I'm assuming you two are playing voyeur and sitting in on the shoot?” He asked with no malice behind his words before slipping back out into the hall, standing in the doorway and sipping the coffee, watching John idly.

The cameramen seemed to ignore the actors and managers, one of them was obviously new and had yet to see a shoot in action.   
The other cameraman knew John well, though they didn't speak often in set.

Molly smiled at Greg when Sherlock came in “yes” She answered them both at the same time, before closing her laptop and standing up, moving through to find a seat on the edge of the set.

Greg smirked at Molly,  
“there's a great place down the road. Would asking for dinner be too forward or should I be happy with drinks?”  
Greg followed her and gave her a comfy chair for her to sit in to watch the shoot. 

“I'll think about it” Molly said with a smirk as she sat, thanking Greg for the chair before watching him leave the room with John.

Greg looked up at John and beckoned him to follow him into the break room. He wanted to talk with John to tell him what Molly divulged. 

John looked to Sherlock, “excuse me, my manager calls.”  
John moved to Greg, “what is it?” He was curious as to what couldn't wait until after the shoot, wondering if it had to do with Sherlock, seeing as it's their first shoot together. 

“John, Sherlock is infatuated with you. Molly was telling that you're the reason he knows what he likes, that he's gay. He goes around calling you Captain Watson, I think you should play on his interest in you to keep the gig here. It might make for a steady line up with him,” Greg explained. 

John looked at Greg with a slight frown, “I'm not going to play on his emotions, you know me better than that. I won't do it.” He turned around to look at Sherlock, before looking back to Greg, “no, suggest hurting someone again by playing them and I'll find someone new. You know I don't want to..”

Greg sighed, “fine alright. Do what you want with that information then..”

John frowned and walked back to Sherlock to stand with him, “I'm sorry about that.” He didn't know what got into Greg, making him think that he would hurt Sherlock like that. 

Sherlock seemed to be oblivious to the conversation, smiling at John when he returned.  
“Just in time, they're ready to start filming” Sherlock hummed, moving over to Molly and taking his kimono off, folding it and handing it to her to keep safe before moving to find his starting position, sitting on the bed and taking a few breaths as he tried to focus on getting in the zone.

John nodded and took his place off camera to wait for his cue. He watched Sherlock with a slight smile. John's eyes looking Sherlock up and down, loving what he saw, even more so now that he knew why this meant to Sherlock. 

“That's right, get naked whore” the younger camera man laughed.  
Sherlock bristled “Pardon you? And who the fuck are you?” he spat, standing up to his full height.  
Sherlock had been known to be a queen on set, but he would not stand for someone insulting him, he'd wreak havoc if someone got away with talking to him like that.

When John heard the new cameraman, he stormed over to the boy, standing between him and Sherlock.   
“Excuse you? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You're looking at two people who make more money in a week than you do in a year. So if you'd like to stay in this business, you will apologize to Mr. Holmes or I will personally send an email to every star in the industry and blacklist you from ever working here again. If I find out you try to move to another business, I will send an email to them too. I promise you will never work again, if you don't apologize to him this instant, is that understood you insufferable prick?” John growled protectively and in the face of the new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> You can also fin this fic on wattpad! http://my.w.tt/UiNb/XMc8fNJAbF


	5. Discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go easy on me captain…” he purred, though he had a feeling that he would quite enjoy having John discipline him.

Molly looked up when she heard the commotion, she was going to step in until she saw John stand up for Sherlock.

Greg smiled and sat back to watch the scene play out in front of him with the two stars, knowing John had it all under control.

The cameraman visibly backed down when he was faced with John, he swallowed and looked down.  
“sorry sir” he said quietly.  
The other camera man smacked the boy across the back of the head “get back to work, keep your bloody mouth shut” he hissed before apologising to both John and Sherlock.

Sherlock hummed and moved back to his spot after quietly thanking John. He was eager to get the shoot started.

John turned to check on Sherlock, he heard Sherlock thank him, before moving away. He stared down the cameraman until it was his time to walk on to set. 

The cameraman called action, signalling for everyone to get in their place and be quiet.

John was scripted to be coming home from the base, just like it was a normal day of work. He walked into the bedroom acting all tired and rubbing his neck and dropping his uniform shirt on the floor, still wearing his undershirt.   
“I see you haven't moved since I left,” John looked to Sherlock running a hand through his hair as he took a seat at the desk, his legs apart. His core visible through his shirt, could see his abs.

Sherlock was sat against the headboard of the bed picking his nails, like the script wanted.

“Mm, just like you said, I'm bone idle” Sherlock drawled sarcastically. He watched John intently.  
“Maybe you should teach me a lesson” He purred, moving to slip off the bed, towards John, the tight boxers showing off his arse perfectly.

Sherlock seemed to easily slip in an out of his porn persona, it was his greatest talent, people had commented on his acting before in the past.  
The brunette smirked at John when the camera couldn't see their faces, giving him a cheeky wink before sitting in his lap.  
“I've been ever so lazy” he purred.

John looked up at Sherlock, he watched Sherlock glide to him and sit on his lap. He moved his hands to Sherlock's arse, gripping him tightly, “maybe I should. You can't seem to get anything done around here.”  
When he was sure their faces were off camera he smirked a bit, he gripped the fabric of his boxers and tugged at them. “Assume the position, over my knees, you lazy bum,” John said swatting at his arse. 

Sherlock did as he was told, bending over John's knee, wiggling his hips a little for the camera before settling across the blonde's lap.

“Go easy on me captain…” he purred, though he had a feeling that he would quite enjoy having John discipline him.

Sherlock hoped John would make true on his promises and kiss him on set, he didn't feel so reserved about no kissing on camera anymore, if it brought more money and press in about it, then so be it, but he wanted to kiss John again.

John very much wanted to kiss Sherlock again, if it happened on camera that's fine. He just wanted to make this the best for the both of them. Running his hand up his back. 

John grabbed Sherlock's arse before smacking him, “how many hours was I away? Eight?”  
He shoved Sherlock's pants off, before smacking him again. John smacked him eight times, one for each hour he was away. “Have you learned your lesson or do you need a better lesson?” He asked as he slipped a finger over his hole. 

Sherlock bit his lip and moaned jumped at every smack, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip.  
When he felt the finger slide over his hole, he hardened against John's leg, doing his best to keep his hips still.  
“I don't know, captain… maybe you should go on” he breathed.

John smacked Sherlock a couple more times, before teasing his hole; running his finger around the edges.

Sherlock couldn't stay over John's lap for too much longer as it was trapping his cock, he assumed John would get the hint and hurry things along to the bed.

“Get up and move to the bed, before I move you,” John said smacking him again. 

John could feel Sherlock's hard cock against his leg and he knew it had to be uncomfortable. He removed his hands from Sherlock to allow him to move.  
Once on the bed John hovered over Sherlock and ran his hands over his body. He took off his own shirt and dropped it on the floor. 

Molly smirked and relaxed back in the seat, shaking her head a little at how forward Greg had been, it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She didn't plan on being a shy imp with him either.

Greg smiled, she didn't write him off or try to correct him, maybe the boy's wouldn't be the only ones getting some tonight. 

Molly knew she'd have to sort Sherlock out before she went anywhere with Greg, but she was quite eager to get her leg over with the other manager. He was a nice man, and rather ruggedly sexy.   
She bit her lip and crossed her legs at the thought, smirking to herself. 

Greg sat back, distracted as he thought about what he wanted to do to Molly. He found her attractive and wanted to have his way with her in his flat. Greg glanced at her and smiled. 

Molly watched Sherlock getting spanked and grimaced, she didn't know how anyone could willingly get spanked.  
She made a face and looked to Greg when John delivered the last slap to Sherlock's pert arse.

Greg watched, he was wondering how the two worked things out with the scenes they each refused to do. John was a kisser and Sherlock refused to kiss in camera, it was in the contract they both sign there was no kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GaH! I'm frazzled again!
> 
> Show us some love with kudos and comments! 
> 
> Add me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com


	6. Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh fuck I'm going to cum,” John moaned.   
> “Oh god yes!”

Sherlock did as John told him and moved to crawl onto the bed, his arse covered in red handprints. Sherlock hummed happily at the touches and lay on his back to look up at John. 

Sherlock swiped John's hand mid air, pulling him down to kiss him passionately, eager to rile John up, to make him as horny as possible, in hopes of a harder fuck.

John moaned into the kiss and moved between Sherlock's legs, hiking one up around his waist. He pushed his tongue into Sherlock's mouth as he kissed him. He grabbed Sherlock's other hand and placed it on his cock that was growing hard, wanting Sherlock to touch him.   
“Take them off for your next lesson,” John commanded, wanting to be released.

Sherlock moaned into the kiss, palming John's cock through his pants before fumbling with his belt and fly, shoving them aside and freeing John's cock.   
Sherlock broke the kiss and gasped when he felt John's cock for the first time, looking down between them with wide eyes.  
“fucking hell” he breathed, loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear.

John moaned when he was released, his fat cock dropping out from his pants. Being rather large, his pants quickly became restrictive. John pulled Sherlock closer and rubbed his cock against his hole. He was visible for everyone to see, just as he started prodding Sherlock. He didn't want to just push in. 

Once John worked Sherlock a bit to get him used to the size of him, he pushed all the way and started moving hard and fast. If that what Sherlock wanted, that's what he was getting. John made sure every bit was visible to the camera, letting them film how he pounded into Sherlock's hole, watch how he stretched the kid. 

Sherlock cried out and gripped onto John, begging him to not stop.   
The brunette was having a hard time not clawing John's back as he was fucked, letting out strangled noises and gasps.

John smirked and moved to kiss Sherlock's neck, sucking to leave a slight mark that would fade before the next day. He encouraged the other to leave marks on him. 

Sherlock was beyond all coherent thought and pulled John into another kiss as he was fucked, groaning happily, he'd never been a size queen, though he'd never seen a cock the size of John's. He could feel himself stretching and straining to fit the blonde's girth and it felt fantastic.   
“John… harder… YES!” he groaned, none of what he was saying was in the script and he was really enjoying himself.

John was no longer gentle, he thrusted hard into him. He was encouraged by Sherlock's cries. He stopped only to flipped Sherlock, holding his hips as he thrust hard into Sherlock, “have you learned your lesson yet?”   
“Yes sir, I've learned my lesson!” he moaned out, pressing back against his thrusts and panting.

John moaned as he watched his fat cock disappear in Sherlock's hole. 

Sherlock was being very vocal, groaning and clawing at John's back. When he'd been flipped over and pushed back into, Sherlock cried out and pushed back against John.  
“God yes, fuck…” he groaned. 

Sherlock reached back and grabbed John's forearm, when he felt John's cock hit his prostate, his front end collapsed into the mattress, burying his face in the duvet.

John watched as Sherlock collapsed on to the bed, he kept hitting that same spot, wanting to bring him as close to the brink of orgasm as possible.

Sherlock had never been so vocal or pliant in shoots, everything that was happening was a first and it was completely obliterating his image, but he didn't care, he felt amazing and was rapidly approaching an epic orgasm and really couldn't care less if John came in him.

“Show me that you've learned your lesson, prove it,” John demanded huskily before moving so Sherlock was on top of him to ride him. He kept in view of the camera, when John moved there was a full shot of Sherlock's hole. 

Sherlock put his hands on John's chest to steady himself before he started to move his hips in a rough pace, throwing his head back and let out a loud moan, reaching between them to stroke himself as he moved, close to orgasm.

John bit his lip as he watched Sherlock ride his cock, his hands traveling Sherlock's body. He was getting close to orgasm. He groaned and held tight to Sherlock's hips. 

“Oh fuck I'm going to cum,” John moaned.   
“Oh god yes!” 

Sherlock groaned and threw his head back, gripping John's forearms as he began to leak cum on John's stomach, working his hips as best he could.

John refused to cum first he was holding on, waiting for Sherlock. Trying to stick as close to the script as possible on his end, but as he edged it became harder. 

“Fuck… yes!” Sherlock cried as he came over John's stomach, clenching around John's cock.   
Sherlock kept moving his hips after he came, doing his best to make John cum in him.

The brunette was sweating and looked a mess, but he didn't care, he felt too good and was eager for John to fill him up.

Molly was still looking at Greg so when Molly turned to see the kiss her eyes widened, she grabbed at her paperwork and quickly read through to make sure they'd definitely put the no kissing clause in. 

Greg looked over at Molly, “what are you doing? Just watch.” He had watched the scene unfold so he didn't see anything wrong with what happened. He knew about the no kissing clause, but Sherlock initiated the kiss so he didn't understand. 

Molly wouldn't disrupt the scene but she was damn near distraught, Sherlock had never verbally agreed to kissing, as far as she was aware anyway.

Greg smirked as he looked over to Molly, “so what do you say, is John as big as you thought?”  
He knew John was large, but he wanted Molly to see for herself since she asked about his size or if it was just camera angles. 

Molly rose her brows “lucky man” She said with a chuckle, looking at Greg. “I think these two are okay from here, don't you?” Molly asked in a slightly suggestive voice.

“Mm, yes I am,” Greg smiled moved to hold her hand, getting up to leave. He was all too happy to hear her tone. God it turned him on. 

Molly smiled and ignored his hand as she lead the way out. She put her papers and laptop in her bag before turning to Greg.  
“I say we have half an hour before those two wrap up” Molly hummed.

Greg smiled, “the spare dressing room has a pull out couch or my place isn't too far away. I know you're normally here for when Sherlock finishes a shoot.”   
He walked to her and put his hands low on her waist, “choice is yours.”

“Mm, take me to yours” Molly said as she pulled on her coat, leaning into Greg a bit before deciding to pull him down into a slow kiss.

Greg smiled and cupped her cheek as he kissed her back. He smiled and led her hurriedly out the door to go to his place. As he drove he kept a hand high on her thigh. 

Molly smirked and looked out of the window “Mm, I do hope you know your cock isn't going near any of my or orifices tonight” She said with a smug hum.  
“Though your tongue can”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will be just molly and Greg getting it on so you can skip it if you want!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


	7. Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Focus on the road, we have plenty of time for that when we get to yours” She said, putting her hand over Greg's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy this chapter features straight sex, so you can miss it if you want, it doesn't change the fic in any shape of form :) 
> 
> Those that are still here, it's hot

Molly smirked and looked out of the window “Mm, I do hope you know your cock isn't going near any of my orifices tonight” She said with a smug hum.  
“Though your tongue can”

Greg pouted a bit internally, but smirked, “as long as some part of me gets some, that's fine. You're just a treat I can't pass on.”  
He moved his hand even higher and further between her legs, grazing her nether regions.   
Molly hummed.

“Focus on the road, we have plenty of time for that when we get to yours” She said, putting her hand over Greg's, but not pushing him away

Greg smirked and sped off to his place, swerving into a parking space,   
“Let’s go.”  
He got out of the car and walked around to her side to help her out. He was eager to take her up to his room. Greg lived in a spacious flat, with a luxurious master bedroom.

Molly let Greg show her into his home, looking around and smirking before moving to sit on the corner of the bed and slowly unbuttoned her blouse, watching Greg the entire time. 

Greg watched her as he took his shirt off and moved to sit on the bed, pulling her to him. He laid back and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply. Greg’s hands freely and unashamedly roamed her body and groped her arse.   
“God you’re somethin’” he moaned against her lips as he held her against his hips to where she could feel him growing harder.

Molly kissed him back heatedly before sitting up and undoing the fly on her trousers, shoving them off so she was just in her underwear.  
“Come on then, show me what you can do” She said with a grin.

Greg kept trousers on for the time being, since he wasn’t going to be fucking her tonight. He laid Molly down on her back and kissed her again as his hands trailed down her body to her hips, where he hooked his fingers into her panties, pushing them down. Trailing kisses as he moved down her body, he moved between her legs and licked her carefully. Greg made his initial movements teasing, flicking his tongue against her clit, his fingers gently prodded her before pushing into her. He sucked her gently as he moved his fingers in her. 

Molly gasped and slid her fingers into Greg's hair.  
“Oh yes” She moaned, pressing a little harder against Greg's mouth and fingers.

Greg smiled against her and sucked against her as he moved his fingers faster. He wanted to show her that he could get her off and quickly.

Greg kept moving into her as she came, working her through her orgasm, before moving up to kiss her.   
“You're beautiful,” he smiled against her lips and cupped her breast. 

Molly kissed him back and smiled,  
“Thank you” She murmured, gently pulling away.  
“We should check on the boys” She said as she got up hurriedly. She pulled her clothes on before typing something on her phone.

“I've messaged you my personal number, maybe we can get dinner first, next time” She said with a cheeky smirk.

“I'll definitely call you for dinner,” Greg smirked.

“If I know John and I do, I say he's already left the set and either on his way home or already home,” Greg said as he moved to lay on his back, letting her up. There was an obvious tent in his pants, unashamedly he let it stand in full view. 

“yes, well… I need to keep an eye on Sherlock” Molly murmured as she pulled her coat on. She knew the brunette worked himself up a lot.  
She moved over to Greg and leant down to kiss him before leaving to find Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with us!!
> 
> Kudos abd comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on new chapters!!!!


	8. I see you shiver with antici...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it wasn’t professional to develope feelings for your co-star.

Sherlock groaned and threw his head back, gripping John's forearms as he began to leak cum on John's stomach, working his hips as best he could.

“Fuck… yes!” Sherlock cried as he came over John's stomach, clenching around John's cock. 

John watched him and moaned as Sherlock came on his muscular torso, he'd never had anyone cum on his belly or any part really, they others were usually facing away from him- either face down on the bed or reverse cowgirl- er boy. 

Sherlock kept moving his hips after he came, doing his best to make John cum in him.

The brunette was sweating and looked a mess, but he didn't care, he felt too good and was eager for John to fill him up.

John looked up at Sherlock as he tried to move him off per their discussion in the dressing room. He was getting dangerously close to cumming and when he couldn't get Sherlock off his cock in time, he cried out as he filled him to the brim with his hot seed. John panted as he watched Sherlock, waiting for the backlash to follow.

Sherlock bit his lip as he was filled, collapsing forward onto John chest, letting the camera man get a shot of his cum-filled arse, his eyes flickering closed.  
“Fuck…” he breathed into John's shoulder.

When the camera man had taken the shot Sherlock told them to get out, he needed to bathe in the afterglow and recuperate without them in the room, happy to have John stay.

John watched the camera crew leave and saw that their managers were gone, so they had the whole building to themselves. He smiled and ran his hands up and down his back. He was actually surprised that Sherlock was still laying on his chest.   
John brushed Sherlock’s hair back and asked softly, “I thought you didn’t want me to cum in you?”

“changed my mind” Sherlock mumbled sleepily into John's shoulder.

John was holding Sherlock tenderly, he wanted the dark haired boy to feel relaxed, he wanted the other to recover before moving they were to move to their rooms. 

Sherlock closed his eyes as he relaxed, obviously not about to get off John any time soon.

When John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, he nuzzled closer, enjoying the fingers in his hair.

John smiled when it seemed that Sherlock wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t mind, he was actually rather comfortable and didn’t want to get up himself. 

“Could have warned me, I figured there would have been such a fuss, all because I couldn’t move you off my cock before I came,” John said as he looked at Sherlock, his hands pausing where they were. 

Sherlock had never had a dom comfort him after a scene, so this was a first, a pleasant one.

John wouldn’t normally comfort and hold a film partner after a shoot, but knowing what he does about Sherlock and why this shoot was such a big deal for him, he wanted to. Feeling Sherlock cuddle closer, he smirked and resumed tracing his fingertips ever so lightly up and down his spine.

Sherlock also noticed that they were alone. “Our managers are getting on swimmingly” Sherlock chuckled. 

“I’ve notice, she’s the first one in a while to return the affections, even if it’s just a one night thing. They normally turn him down and gawk at me. It’s rather annoying when I know they only star because of how fit I keep myself and because they wish to have a turn,” John sighed. 

“Molly doesn't seem to take a lot of interest in a lot of men… she tried it on with me before we started working together” Sherlock explained.  
“I had a turn with you though, and you're quite fun” Sherlock said with a smirk.

John got up and moved to get off the bed, smirking at Sherlock,   
“You just got paid to get fucked by me, of course it was fun. One more shoot and we’re done, you’ll be free to find other people to partner with.”

Sherlock hummed softly and shrugged, gently detangling himself from John after a while.  
“I need a shower and to go home so I can sleep” Sherlock said, looking briefly at John, not just wanting to leave him.

“Want the first shower?” he asked as he grabbed some hand wipes to wipe himself down, offering one to John. 

John looked up at him, getting up slowly,   
“you can go ahead. I’m Going to shower when I get back to my flat. Just going to wipe off before I go home. I will probably be gone, before you get out.”

He started for his room to clean off a bit, closing the door behind him. After the next shoot he wouldn’t see sherlock again, except for on the computer screen when he wanted to see what the other was up to.

Sherlock watched John go with a small nod, standing up and heading for the shower to quickly rinse himself off.

Sherlock felt something close to sadness that he wouldn't be seeing John for a while.

When Sherlock finished, he walked to his dressing room and sat down at the dressing table, looking at himself in the mirror, before starting to get slowly dressed in his seat. 

After some shoots, Sherlock did feel bad. Especially ones where he let men he didn't like touch him. But today he felt bad because he'd been fucked by his childhood hero and now he was probably alone in the building.  
Sherlock rubbed his hands over his face and looked at the ceiling, letting out a slow breath as he calmed himself down.  
“no need to get worked up” he mumbled to himself quietly.

He was also upset with himself for losing control on set, he'd completely ruined his image and there was nothing he could do about it, the tapes had already left the building. Sherlock felt pitiful at his own actions.

John cleaned himself off with the wipes he keeps in his dressing room, before he started to head out. He was wearing jeans and a workout tank top. He only paused to leave a note on the door for Sherlock, it was his number, telling him to text him.

John realized he wouldn't see Sherlock for a while, could be months before the next time. He didn't mind, but what if after that time he never saw him again. John wanted to make sure that he had a chance to see him again. 

Sherlock stood up and shouldered his bag, he noticed the note on his way out and grabbed his phone.

‘Watson, have I warmed you up to the idea of me? -SH’

‘Not exactly, but Greg telling me what Molly told him about what this shoot meant, figured you'd want a contact. JW’

‘She can't keep her mouth shut. Regardless, I'll be in London for the weekend then I'm heading home, can I tempt you with a drink? -SH’

‘Don't be too hard on her. Greg can be a very trusting man. He should have go to work for Scotland Yard, he'd have been very good at that, but I'm glad he's my manager. I'm going home to go to bed. See you at the next set we work on together. JW’

Sherlock didn’t respond to John after that, opting to stop embarrassing himself.

John was was in his car driving home where he could have a proper shower and change. He wanted to just relax and take a nice nap in his own king size bed. 

Sherlock hummed and moved to leave and head towards his hotel room for the night, glad to be away from the set.

John made it home and walked to his room, straight into his en suite to run a bath. He sank into the hot water and relaxed his muscles, falling asleep on accident in the deep tub. 

Sadness ebbed into the corners of Sherlock's mind again, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, settling himself in for a long wait until he got to see John again.  
The pornstar bit his lip as he tried to push his emotions back, it wasn’t professional to develope feelings for your co-star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two of our fic!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com for updates on future fics :)


End file.
